CONTROL YOUR HORMON
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 5 UPDATE ] Sebuah sekolah selalu mendapat masalah yaitu tidak ada guru yang betah mengajar ke ENAM murid nakal. bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa ditaklukkan? This is Fanfic Official couple EXO. CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN, TAORIS, SULAY & CHENMIN. NC 18
1. Chapter 1

**CONTROL YOUR HORMON**

**[ CHAPTER 1 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

***** HAPPY READING *****

Pagi yang cerah dibulan Oktober, dimana musim g ugur dimulai. Musim yang sangat disukai banyak orang karena hawa mentari yang hangat sepanjang hari ditambah semilir angin ringan menyejukkan dan guguran daun merah pohon Mapple.

Hari ini hari pertama dimulai kembali kegiatan belajar mengajar diseluruh sekolah dikota Seoul, baik itu sekolah negri maupun swasta, setelah liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana ini, sudah tidak ada guru yang mau mengajar mereka lagi?." Ucap seorang Pria paruh baya yang duduk cemas dikursinya.

"Benar, kepala sekolah, kita sudah banyak mendatangkan guru baru untuk mereka. Namun, para guru baru itu hanya mampu bertahan satu hari itu pun paling lama." Tambah seorang Wanita dengan perawakan agak gemuk berkacamata bulat.

"Ya, saya setuju dengan Lee Songsaemnim, yang lebih parah lagi lima guru baru kemarin mereka baru dinyatakan menjadi guru baru namun tiga jam berikutnya mereka mengundurkan diri." Seorang Pria botak pun menanambahi dengan antusiasnya.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana Pak kepala sekolah? Apa kita abaikan mereka saja?." Usul Wanita gemuk itu yang bernama Lee Songsaemnim.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu Lee Songsaemnim, bisa-bisa kita dipecat." Jawab Pria botak bernama Kim Songsaemnim.

"Benar, Orang tua enam anak nakal itu adalah donatur terbesar dan tetap sekolah ini. Jadi kita harus tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka, bagaimana, apa hari ini ada guru baru yang mendaftar?." Kepala Sekolah mencoba memberi pengarahan.

Lee Songsaemnim membuka berkas daftar guru baru,"Ada pak kepala sekolah, saya berharap dia bisa bertahan."

Kepala sekolah menghela nafas berat, "Kita berdoa saja."

Ya, setiap hari adalah hari-hari paling memusingkan untuk seluruh Staf pengajar di Genie International High School. Bagaimana tidak disana ada satu kelas Khusus yang disediakan untuk enam anak yang sangat nakal, baik itu dari kelakuan, perkataan mereka dan lainnya.

Mengapa mereka tidak dikeluarkan saja dari sekolah? Membuat keonaran, membuat guru tidak betah mengajar dan masih banyak lagi kenakalan yang mereka lakukan kenapa masih dipertahankan saja?

Pihak sekolah tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena Orang tua ke-Enam anak itu adalah Donatur terbesar dan penyumbang tetap disekolah Elit dan ter-Favorite di Seoul itu. Jika pihak sekolah melakukan hal yang membuat ke-Enam anak itu tidak suka, bisa-bisa sekolah itu akan bangkrut dalam waktu sekejap mata.

Daripada menanggung itu semua, pihak sekolah lebih baik mencari jalan aman. Mereka tetap mengajar mereka namun dikelas yang disediakan Khusus untuk mereka. Agar mereka tidak mengganggu murid-murid yang lain.

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

Seorang Pria berjalan pasti dilorong kelas, dia berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang terletak dipojok lorong. Pria itu sampai didepan kelas tersebut dan mendongak untuk memastikan kelas yang akan dia masuki benar. Didepan kelas itu tertulis **"VVIP Classroom".** Pria itu membuka pintu kelas itu.

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa Pria itu. yang disapa hanya diam saja, melihat intens manusia didepan mereka.

"Guru baru lagi." Tukas seorang Murid Pria bermata bulat dengan wajah imut, memainkan malas pena ditangannya.

"Pasti membosankan." Tambah murid dengan wajah cantiknya, yang sibuk memoles Eyeliner dimata sipitnya.

"Nama anda siapa, Saem?." Tanya seorang murid dengan lingkarang hitam dikantung matanya.

Guru itu tersenyum kearah Enam murid itu, "Sebelum saya memperkenalkan diri, saya Absen terlebih dahulu ya." Guru itu membuka daftar Absensi yang sudh disediakan diatas meja guru.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dengan malas Murid yang sibuk dengan Eyeliner-nya itu menjawab, "Hadir."

"Do Kyungsoo."

Murid yang memainkan Pena tadi menjawab, "Saya hadir."

"Kim Minseok, Xiumin."

"Mengganggu saja." Pria dengan pipi bulatnya menghentikan acara makannya, "Hadir."

"Xi Luhan." Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Dia sedang tidur, Saem." Sahut Kyungsoo.

Guru itu melihat kearah seorang Pria yang sedang tertidur dengan menaruh kepalanya diatas meja. Guru itu lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Anggap saja dia jawab Hadir."

"Huang Zi Tao."

"Hadir Saem." Pria berkantung mata hitam itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Zang Yixing, Lay."

"Hadir." Pria manis ber-Dimple tersemyum kearah Guru itu. "Saem tampan."

"_Mereka semua anak yang baik. Apanya yang mengerikan?."_ Batin Guru itu senang.

Guru itu membalas senyuman Lay, "Terima kasih, Oke, semua hadir. Sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan diri ada kalian. Saya guru baru yang akan mengajar kalian, nama saya Choi Siwon, salam kenal semua semoga kita bisa berkerja sama. Ada yang ingin bertanya?."

"Saya Saem." Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, silahkan Kyungsoo."

"Junior Saem besar tidak? Panjangnya berapa senti?."

DEG~

Siwon membeku mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, entah Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu sengaja apa memang polos?

"I-itu ... "

"Saya juga mau bertanya Saem." Seru Luhan yang entah kapan dia sudah terbangun, "Saem kuat _This and That _ berapa Ronde?."

"Biasanya Saem jadi Seme atau Uke?." Celetuk Lay polos sambil masih tersenyum manis kearah Siwon memamerkan Dimple miliknya.

"Junior Saem berbulu atau polos tanpa bulu?." Tanya Baekhyun sekenanya, yang masih saja sibuk memoles Eyeliner.

"Saem pernah bermain Threesome? FourSome atau lebih, tidak?." Kini Si Mata panda Tao bertanya.

"Boleh liat Junior Saem tidak?." Xiumin pun ikut bertanya.

Siwon ber-Sweatdrop ria saat mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan murid-murid barunya itu, dia tak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. keringat dingin pun meluncur dipelipis Siwon. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan muri-muridnya itu.

"K-kenapa kalian bertanya seperti itu?." tanya Siwon gugup.

"Tadi Saem bilang, siapa yang ingin bertanya kan? Yasudah kami bertanya, apa salah?." Jawab Luhan.

"Ti-tidak, tapi apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lain?."

"Jawab saja Saem, apa sulit pertanyaan kami untuk dijawab?." Gumam Tao malas, dengan Siwon yang sedari tadi bertanya terus.

Siwon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Baiklah akan saya jawab."

"Nah, begitu dong Saem." Seru Kyungsoo antusias.

Siwon menelan saliva-nya kasar, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bersiap menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal tersebut. "J-junior saya panjangnya 18 senti."

"Uwww, so hawt. Errr." Reaksi Kyungsoo sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lumayan." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Ahh, kependekan." Gumam Luhan sambil melihat Penggaris besi miliknya.

"Mantap." Tao mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya pada Siwon.

"Ckckckc, boleh juga." Lay dan Xiumin bergumam bersamaan.

Siwon hanya cecengiran dan menggaruk tengkuknya yangtak gatal sama sekali, dia sendiri juga tak sadar sudah mengatakan kejujuran bahwa panjang Juniornya 18 CM, pada murid-muridnya sendiri. _Oh Hell._

"Lanjutkan Saem." Seru Tao tak sabar untuk mendengar jawaban-jawaban dari guru barunya itu.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menelan saliva-nya kasar, dia merasa salah mendaftar sebagai guru disekolah yang salah tentunya. Sebenarnya bukan sekolahnya yang salah, dan bukan salah Siwon juga mendaftar sebagai guru disana, namun salahkanlah ke Enam Murid Pervert tingkat Dewa itu.

"J-junior saya berbulu, namun sering saya cukur, untuk masalah jadi Uke atau Seme tergantung situasinya seperti apa, kalau berapa lamanya saya _This and That _saya juga tidak tau karena saya kadang bermain sampai pagi dengan kekasih saya. Saya tidak pernah ThreeSome karena saya tipe setia dengan pasangan saya. Dan, lain kali saja kalian melihat Junir saya. Oke semua pertanyaan sudah saya jawab." Siwon mengelap Keringat yang meluncur dari pelipisnya, saat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan muridnya dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay dan Tao hanya diam saja mendengarkan jawaban Gurunya dengan seksama.

"Hahahahah." Tawa mereka berenam serempak ketika Siwon sudah selesai bicara.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Kenapa kalian tertawa?."

"Siwon Saem pasti berbohong kan?." Tuduh Lay langsung.

"Maksudmu?."

"Semua yang Saem jelaskan tadi, pasti semua hanya karangan Saem saja. Bukan kenyataannya." Jawab Luhan tajam.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, saya mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Kalau Saem jujur pada kami, sekarang tunjukkan pada kami apa yang tadi Saem katakan." Tantang Baekhyun.

_SKAK MAT_

MATILAH KAU SIWON-Ssi, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan ke Enam anak nakal itu. dan jangan pernah menanggapi apa yang mereka tanyakan padamu, inilah akhir dari apa yang kau awali bersama mereka.

"Kenapa Kau diam saja, Saem? Kau memang sedang berbohong kan?." Kini Kyungsoo yang memojokkan Siwon..

"I-i-itu ... "

"Ahh, sudahlah, Siwon Saem memang membosankan. Ya sudah Saem kita belajar saja." Xiumin menengahi, dalam hati Siwon merasa lega. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Xiumin.

"Oke kita lupakan yang tadi, anggap saja Intermezzo. Sekarang kita belajar... " Siwon menghentikan perkataannya dan mencari-cari buku diatas meja guru yang menjadi bahan untuk mengajar.

"Saem ... " panggil Tao.

"Iya, ada apa Tao?."

"Saem mencari buku untuk mengajar kami?." Siwon mengangguk, "Disana ada Rak buku, biasanya buku-buku itu yang akan guru-guru ambil untuk mengajar kami."

Siwon melihat kearah sebelah kanannya, terlihat 2 Rak besar penuh berisi dengan tersenyum kearah Tao, "Terima kasih, Tao."

"Sama-sama, Saem."

Siwon menghampiri Rak buku itu dan mengambilnya asal, seharusnya dia lihat buku apa yang dia ambil. "Oke anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai... "

"Mengenai apa Saem?." Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"_Kenapa ada buku seperti ini disekolah?."_ Batin Siwon kaget setengah mati saat melihat judul disampul buku itu yang tertulis, **"Cara nikmat melakukan HAND JOB."**

"Siwon Saem kenapa diam saja?." Kali ini Lay yang bertanya penasaran.

Ini seperti dineraka menurut Siwon, ingin rasanya ia berlari keluar kelas dan mengundurkan diri secepatnya dari sekolah ini, namun dia baru saja diterima disekolah ini apa hal itu tidak terlihat jelek? Baru diterima menjadi guru tapi sudah mengundurkan diri. Siwon menguatkan tekadnya.

Siwon menunjukkan buku yang ia pegang pada murid-muridnya, "Kita akan belajar cara melakukan Hand Job."

"KYAAAAAA, HOOREEEEE, OOHH MY GODNESSS, YEEAAAAYYY, WWWOOOOOOOO, YIIPEEYYYYY." Sorak ke Enam murid nakal itu antusis.

Lagi-lagi Siwon ber-Sweatdrop, ini memang benar-benar neraka. Mana ada sebuah sekolah mempertahankan anak-anak nakal super Pervert seperti mereka? Oh my godness.

"Oke, pertama sebelum kita melakukan Hand Job, kita harus ... "

"Saem, kita sudah tau teori-nya dari guru-guru yang mengajar kami dulu, kami butuh Prakteknya, Teori itu membosankan." Potong Kyungsoo.

"Iya Saem, coba tunjukkan Praktek Hand Job pada kami." Seru Tao meminta.

"Di-dipraktekan ya?." Gugup Siwon, sebenarnya tanpa membaca buku sialan itu Siwon sudah tau caranya ber-Hand job ria. Karena itu rutinitas dia ketika berada dikamar mandi. Hohoho.

"IYAAAAAA ... " Jawab ke Enam anak setan itu kompak.

"_Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku."_ Batin Siwon lirih, dia berjalan ketengah kelah berdiri didepan ke Enam murid-muridnya Siwon membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, setelah semua terlepas dia menaruh kemejanya dilantai begitu saja.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat ABS Siwon yang.. Errr, So Sexy. Baekhyun melongo tanpa sadar, Tao dan Luhan bergerak tak nyaman dari duduknya, ada sesuatu yang mulai bangun dibawah sana, Xiumin menjilati bibir bawahnya berkali-kali, Lay tersenyum-senyum ria melihat tubuh indah Guru tampannya itu.

Jemari Siwon beralih pada ikat pinggang, dia membuka ikat pinggang celananya. Setelah itu mulai dibuka kancing celana dan resleting celana miliknya. Kini terampang celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan gundukan yang menonjol disana. Sekarang terpampang ciptaan Tuhan yang indan didepan ke Enam anak Evil itu.

"OH MY GODDDD." Kyugsoo menutup mulutnya.

"Amazing." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Astagfirullah." Lay geleng-geleng kepalanya.

"SO HAWT, SAEM ... ERRRR." Seru Luhan, Xiumin dan Tao kompak.

Siwon tidak menghiraukan reaksi dari murid-muridnya, toh, Siwon sekarang memang sedang mengajar mereka. Suatu kepuasan tersendiri jika seorang guru yang mengajar dan murid-muridnya antusias menyaksikan. Walaupun yang diajarkan siwon sekarang adalah hal yang sangat ... Errr, _Amazing._

Siwon melanjutkan kegiatannya meremas gundukan miliknya dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memainkan Nipple coklat miliknya. Siwon memejamkan matanya menikmati aktivitas yang dia lakukan, Desahan-desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Siwon. Dia tak menghiraukan ke Enam murid didepannya yang sekarang duduk dengan gelisah dibangku mereka masing-masing.

Siwon mulai melorotkan celana dalamnya itu perlahan, dan loloslah celana dalam hitam itu kelantai. Sekarang Siwon sudah telanjang tanpa ada satupun kain yang melekat ditubuhnya. Terlihat Junior Siwon yang sudah tegak berdiri menantang siapa saja yang ingin... Errr, Menikmatinya.

Kini tangan kekar Siwon memegang junior yang cukup besar miliknya, perlahan namun pasti Siwon mengocok Junior-nya. Kini desahan sensual yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Keringat mulai menghiasi tubuhnya yang menjadikan dirinya terlihat Sexy. Siwon benar-benar menikmati setiap kocokan yang dia lakukan.

"Ohh.. Fuckk... ahhh.." desah Siwon frontal, sambil mengocok Juniornya dengan sedikit Cepat.

"Ahhh... ahhhh.. Shit.. aaahh... "

"Eungghhh... So good.. ahhh.. Damn..."

"STOPPPP.. " terdengar jeritan yang spontan menghentikan aktivitas Siwon,itu jeritan Luhan.

"Ada apa, Luhan?." Tanya Siwon sedikit jengkel karena dia sudah diatas awan.

"You're so Hawt, So Sexy, So Ahhh... I wanna try your Penis in my hole, Saem." Tutur Luhan Frontal. Yang kini melepas satu persatu seragam yang dia kenakan hingga dirinya telanjang total sekarang. Diikuti dengan ke Lima temannya yang lain.

"K-kalian ingin apa?." Siwon terkejut saat Ke Enam muridnya yang sudah telanjang semua itu mendekatinya.

"Aku ingin mencoba Junior, Saem. Kelihatannya enak.. Sluurrpp." Jawab Baekhyun manja.

"Junior Saem menggoda iman." Tukas Lay sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Oh Saem perkosa aku sekarang juga." Goda Kyungsoo tak sabar.

"Saem, aku juga mau diperkosa." Tao menambahi sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Siwon

"Puaskan kami, Saem." Gumam Xiumin yang kini sedang mengemut jempol miliknya vulgar.

"T-tap-Ahhhh ... " ucapan Siwon terputus oleh desahannya sendiri saat Luhan berhasil memegang Junior Siwon.

"Itu tandanya kau menyetujuinya, My Handsome Teacher."

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

"Aku mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini Pak kepala sekolah." Seru Siwon saat 5 jam dia keluar dari Kelas ke Enam anak Evil itu.

"Kau kenapa, Siwon Saem?." Tanya kepala sekolah yang melihat penampilan yang sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi.

"Tubuhmu, seperti bau Sperma, Siwon Saem." Tukas Lee Songsaemnim yang mencium bau Sperma yang begitu kuat dari tubuh Siwon. Ya Siwon sudah melayani ke Enam anak nakal itu tadi. Sekarang mereka mungkin sedang kelelahan karena permainan yang mengasyikan tadi.

"Intinya saya sudah tidak tahan lagi, saya mau mengundurkan diri. Terima kasih." Siwon langsung bergegas keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana ini Kepala sekolah?, guru baru yang mendaftar beberapa jam yang lalu sudah mengundurkan diri." Cemas Kim Songsaemnim.

"Apa sudah tidak ada lagi guru yang mendaftar?." Tanya Kepala sekolah.

"Ahh... keponakan saya lulusan Sungkyunkwan University, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita." Usul Lee Songsaemnim.

"Baiklah, coba kau hubungi dia."

Lee Songsaemnim meraih ponsel putih yang ada diatas meja, "Halo, Chanyeol-ah,, kau bisa datang sekarang?"

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**Annyeong ...**

**Hadhi ESP here ...**

**Saya bikin FF baru lagi.. hihihi**

**Ini Official Couple ...**

**Gatau kenapa bikin FanFic ini, karena terlintas begitu saja diotak saya...**

**Hahahahah ...**

**Bagaimana Readers?**

**Apa masih mau dilanjut?**

**Atau berhenti sampai disini saja?**

**Mohon Review / Komenan dan Saran dan kritik dari kalian ya ...**

**Ditunggu ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTROL YOUR HORMON**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

"_Aku mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini Pak kepala sekolah." Seru Siwon saat 5 jam dia keluar dari Kelas ke Enam anak Evil itu._

"_Kau kenapa, Siwon Saem?." Tanya kepala sekolah yang melihat penampilan yang sudah tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi._

"_Tubuhmu, seperti bau Sperma, Siwon Saem." Tukas Lee Songsaemnim yang mencium bau Sperma yang begitu kuat dari tubuh Siwon. Ya Siwon sudah melayani ke Enam anak nakal itu tadi. Sekarang mereka mungkin sedang kelelahan karena permainan yang mengasyikan tadi._

"_Intinya saya sudah tidak tahan lagi, saya mau mengundurkan diri. Terima kasih." Siwon langsung bergegas keluar ruangan kepala sekolah._

"_Bagaimana ini Kepala sekolah?, guru baru yang mendaftar beberapa jam yang lalu sudah mengundurkan diri." Cemas Kim Songsaemnim._

"_Apa sudah tidak ada lagi guru yang mendaftar?." Tanya Kepala sekolah._

"_Ahh... keponakan saya lulusan Sungkyunkwan University, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita." Usul Lee Songsaemnim._

"_Baiklah, coba kau hubungi dia."_

_Lee Songsaemnim meraih ponsel putih yang ada diatas meja, "Halo, Chanyeol-ah,, kau bisa datang sekarang?"_

**#**

**#**

**~ CONTROL YOUR HORMON [ Chapter 2 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

Lee Songsaemnim nampak membujuk seseorang yang sedang ia telpon itu, terlihat senyuman tersungging diwajahnya yang masih nampak muda diusianya yang memasuki 50 tahun. Lee Songsaemnim menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Bagaimana Lee Songsaemnim?." Tanya kepala sekolah penuh harap.

"Keponakan saya bersedia untuk datang kemari, namun keputusan untuk mengajar belum bisa dia pastikan." Terang Lee Songsaemnim.

Kepala sekolah mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa setidaknya ada orang yang bersedia."

"Hmm.. Pak kepala sekolah saya punya anak laki-laki, bulan lalu baru saja dia wisuda dari Harvard University. Tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan dia bersedia untuk mengajar disini." Seru Kim Songsaemnim.

"Mungkin kau bisa membujuk dia, Kim Songsaemnim. Siapa tau saja dia mau mengajar disini." saran Lee Songsaemnim.

Kim Songsaemnim menghela nafanya berat, "Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah dia bukan tipe anak yang taat pada peraturan, dia melakukan semaunya sendiri. Saya saja kaget ketika dia Wisuda dalam waktu yang sangat cepat dan mendapat nilai tertinggi disana."

"Anak-anak memang seperti itu Kim Saem, mungkin dibalik itu dia punya jiwa yang baik." Kata Kepala sekolah.

Kim Songsaemnim menganggukan kepalanya, "Dia memang sebenarnya anak yang baik, hanya saja kelakuannya yang semaunya."

"Nama anakmu siapa Kim Saem?." Tanya kepala sekolah penasaran.

"Kim Jongin."

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

"Aku lapar, ayo kita kekantin." Ajak Baekhyun yang sedang membetulkan ikat pinggangnya.

"Oke." Sahut Tao yang sibuk membersihkan Sperma yang berceceran dibokongnya dengan Seragam miliknya.

"Aku ikut." Kyungsoo pun menyahut, dia kini sedang memakai celana dalam polkadot hitam dengan gambar Hello kity didepan tepat ditengah Junior-nya. Imut.

"AKU JUGAAAA." Teriak Xiumin, Lay dan Luhan kompak.

"eh, eh, eh ... Menurut kalian bagaimana tadi permainan Siwon Saem?." Tanya Luhan

"Lumayan." Jawab Xiumin singkat.

"Pengen lagi, diperkosa sama Siwon Saem." Reaksi Kyungsoo sambil menjilat-jilat bibir miliknya.

"Ahhh.. dia memang pemerkosa yang handal, Bokong dan mulutku berteriak bersamaan. Hehehe." Jawab Tao yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Sodokannya kurang Ahh, tapi lumayan juga bikin bokongku gatal ketagihan setiap saat, hahaha." Tawa Lay membahana.

"Iya, apalagi bulu-bulu dijuniornya.. Errr membuat bokongku geli-geli gimana gitu." Tambah Baekhyun sambil memoles Eyeliner dimatanya.

"Hahhaa, waktu aku Blow Job dia, Ughh pisang yang nikmat. Tapi, sepertinya dia keluar." Seru Luhan sedikit kecewa kehilangan pisang coklatnya.

"Pastinya." Xiumin menimpali

"Tapi ada bagusnya, setiap hari kita bisa merasakan Pisang yang berbeda." Tutur Lay tersenyum, yang menampilkan Dipple dipipinya.

"Pikiranmu sama denganku sobat, Kita Toss dulu atuh." Setuju Kyungsoo, sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk ber-High Five dengan Lay.

"Ayo kita kekantin kawan." Ajak Baekhyun.

"AYOOOOO ... "

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

**Di Kantin Genie International School ...**

"Hey Bitch, Kemari." Tao menjentikkan jarinya memanggil pelayan, seorang pelayan laki-laki pun menghampiri kumpulan Enam anak setan itu. yang kini duduk disalah satu sudut dikantin itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?." Tanya Pelayan itu.

"Hey tampan, namamu siapa?." Tanya Lay sambil tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan itu membalas senyuman Lay, "Namaku Choi Minho, panggil saja Minho."

"Menu hari ini apa, Minho?." Tanya Xiumin yang juga tersenyum kearah Minho.

"Menu hari ini ... " Minho membuka buku catatan Menu yang dia pegang.

"Kalau Menu bercinta denganmu ada, Minho?." Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau dong, Menu mencicipi Junior mu, Minho." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan Smile eyes-nya itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Pelayan itu, "Minho, nama yang bagus. Apa kau ingin bercinta denganku tampan?."

Minho membulatkan matanya kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dia dengar, iya hari ini adalah hari pertama dia kerja sebagai pelayan di sekolah tersebut. Jadi wajar saja Minho sangat kaget bukan kepalang. "B-bercinta?."

**CHUPPP**

"Iya, bercinta denganku, mau?." Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Minho kilat sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku juga mau pesan, Bercinta semalaman denganmu dong Minho, Errr." Tao menambahi sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya erotis didepan Minho.

"Apa yang K-kalian Mau?." Tanya Minho kembali gugup.

"Kalau yang ini, bagaimana?."

"Ahhhhh .. Shit." Rutuk Minho kencang saat Kyungsoo meremas Junior Minho dibalik celananya itu. kyungsoo tak malu dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan walaupun banyak mata melihat apa yang dia lakukan pada Minho.

"Aku rasa Jawabannya Iya, Minho-ssi." Desah Kyungsoo seduktif ditelinga Minho dengan tangan nakalnya yang masih meremas-remas Junior Minho.

"Aku rasa kamar mandi Lantai tiga cukup bagus." Saran Luhan.

"Ayo kita bawa mangsa kita." Seru Tao.

"ERRR ... " reaksi Xiumin, Lay dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Minho pun akhirnya digiring ke Enam anak setan itu menuju lantai tiga, lebih tepatnya menuju kamar mandi yang ada dilantai tiga itu. kamar mandi itu cukup sering dijadikan tempat untuk _**"Bermain"**_ oleh ke Enam anak nakal itu. sudah banyak korban mereka. Bisa dibilang setia ada yang tampan lewat mereka akan sikat.

**~ooOOOoo~**

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh.. Kau boleh juga Minho." Ucap Luhan yang kini terkapar tak berdaya dilantai Kamar mandi tanpa sehelai pakaian menempel ditubuhnya. Dengan keringat yang menghias sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ahhh ... Juniormu sungguh nikmat Minho." Seru Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersandar dekat Wastafel, tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak Sperma entah itu Sperma miliknya atau milik Minho.

"MINHO-Ssi JJANG." Teriak Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin dan Tao bersamaan. Mereka juga tengah terkapar kelelahan dengan aktivitas bercinta mereka dengan Minho tadi.

"Sepertinya sedikit penutup permainan akan menyenangkan." Usul Lay yang diangguki oleh ke Lima anak nakal lainnya.

Enam anak nakal itu berdiri dan menghampiri Minho yang saat ini sudah terkapar tak berdaya seperti seekor ikan yang terkapar didarat. Badan putihnya dipenuhi dengan Kiss Mark yang tentunya dibuat oleh ke Enam anak setan itu. Selain Kiss Mark banyak cakaran disana dan Sperma yang juga menyiprat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Oh, sungguh permainan yang brutal.

"K-kalian mau apa lagi?." Tanya Minho kaget saat enam anak setan itu mengelilinginya dengan wajah seperti seekor serigala yang sedang mengintai mangsanya.

Ke enam anak setan itu tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Tao dan Lay tangsung memegang kedua tangan Minho dan mengikatnya sedangkan Luhan mengikat kedua kaki Minho. Baekhyun memplester mulut Minho.

"Hmmppthhh... Hmmpptttt ... " Berontak Minho, percuma saja kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah terikat dan mulutnya sudah terplester erat.

"Kau bawa kan Kyungsoo?." Tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari sesuatu disaku celana seragamnya.

"Bawa dong." Kyungsoo menyeringai saat memperlihatkan sebuah Sex Toys berbentuk Junior pria itu. dengan ukuran yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Masukan sekarang." Perintah Tao.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Minho dan berjongkok sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Minho-ya, Mianhae."

JLEBBB

"Arghhmmmppttt ... " pekik Minho menahan sakit saat hole miliknya dimasuki benda asing. Dalam sekali hentak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Setel ke Mode maksimum." Perintah Xiumin, Kyungsoo pun dengan senang hati memutar tombol Sex Toys itu ke Mode Maximum.

"Arrrghh .. Arhhmmttt ... Arrrhhhhh.. " Terdengar suara aneh yang keluar dari mulut Minho saat benda asing itu bergetar hebat menyalurkan nikmat pada Hole miliknya. Mungkin jika mulut Minho tidak diplester, suara aneh itu adalah desahan-desahan Minho. Ke enam anak setan itu mulai tertawa bersama melihat reaksi Minho saat itu.

"Arghmmptt .. Arrgghhh.. AAAARRGGGGHHHHMMPPTT." Teriak Minho bersamaan dengan menyemburnya Sperma dari Junior miliknya. Sex Toys itu sangat cepat membuat Minho berorgasme.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Tawa enam anak setan itu kembali, saat melihat Minho berorgasme.

"Ahh, aku hampir lupa, mungkin ini akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku pasang." Tao memasang Ring Cock pada Junior Minho. Ya Ring Cock akan menahan Sperma untuk keluar saat sedang Orgasme. Itu yang dinamakan Orgasme kering dan Minho merasakan itu. Terlihat dari Juniornya yang kini memerah berkedut-kedut.

"Ayo guys kita pakai seragam kita, dan keluar dari sini." Ajak Baekhyun pada ke Lima teman-temannya itu.

"Dan Minho?." Tanya Lay polos.

"Kita tinggal saja disini, nanti juga ada yang menemukan dia itu pun kalau ada yang kesini, HAHAHAHA." Tawa Kyungsoo jahat.

"HAHAHAHA, AYO KITA PERGI."

Ke enam anak setan itu keluar dari kamar mandi itu, meninggalkan Minho yang saat ini sedang tersiksa oleh kelakuan anak-anak setan itu.

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

Baekhyun sedang melihat keluar jendela mobil mewahnya, melihat pemandangan jalan yang membosankan menurutnya. Kini dia sudah pulang sekolah dan menuju pulang kerumah.

Drtttdddd

Drrrtttddd

Terdengar getaran dari ponsel berwarna putih milik Baekhyun, ada pesan masuk,

_**From : My Beloved Eomma (00996744321)**_

_**Baekki-ah, tolong belikan Eomma Cheese Sauce disuper market, Eomma sedang membuat Nachos kesukaanmu tapi lupa membeli sausnya. Tolong ya sayang.**_

"Ahjussi, kita kesuper market sebentar."

**~ooOOOoo~**

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah super market, disana terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang memilih-milih apa yang ingin mereka beli. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menuju kebagian rak yang tersusun berbagai macam jenis saus. Baekhyun nampak bingung, disana banyak sekali Saus keju. Baekhyun tidak tau Saus mana yang bisa Eomma-nya beli. Ya, karena Baekhyun hanya tau makan tanpa banyak bertanya siapa yang suah membuat makanan itu.

"Sedang mencari apa manis?." Tanya sseorang dengan suara Bass yang entah darimana sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh ke orang itu, dan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memilih saus. "Hai tampan, aku sedang mencari saus keju saja."

"Hmm, boleh aku bantu?." Tawar Orang itu.

"Dengan senang hati."

Orang itu mengambil sebuah saus botol, dia membuka tutup yang masih tersegel itu. tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dia menumpahkan sedikit saus dileher Baekhyun.

"YAA! Apa yang kau La–Ahhh." Emosi Baekhyun berubah menjadi desahan saat orang itu menghisap leher Baekhyun yang tadi ditumpahi saus olehnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau rasa Sausnya enak, dan ternyata memang enak." Seru Orang itu sambil memberikan seringaiannya pada Baekhyun.

BRAKKK

Baekhyun mendorong orang itu hingga menabrak Rak dibelakangnya hingga beberapa barang berjatuhan dilantai. "Siapa namamu tampan?."

"Ahhh... kau nakal juga manis, namaku Park Chanyeol, Ahhh... ahh shit.." Desah orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu saat Baekhyun dengan kasar menjilat dan mengigit kecil leher Chanyel.

"Biasanya orang memanggilku si cantik nan menggoda dan mempesona, Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Tampan."

BRAKKKK

Tubuh Baekhyun dibalik paksa oleh Chanyeol hingga menubruk Rak lagi, kini sudah banyak barang disuper market itu yang berjatuhan dilantai. "Kau nakal manis."

SREKKKK

Baekhyun menyobek paksa kemeja putih bergaris milik Chanyeol, hingga kini terpampang tubuh atletis dengan Nipple coklat menggiurkan milik Chanyeol.

"Aku memang nakal, dan bisa sangat nakal jika ada yang menakaliku." Ucap Baekhyun seduktif sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kau mau main disini manis? Apa kau tidak malu?."

"Malu? Buat apa aku malu? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang malu, Eoh?."

"Ahhhh... Fuck." Desah Chanyeol saat gundukan miliknya digesekkan oleh lutut kaki Baekhyun.

SREKKK

Chanyeol juga menyobek paksa seragam sekolah Baekhyun, kini Nipple merah muda Baekhyun tampak dan menggoda iman Chanyeol. Dan dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun sudah tak berbusana lagi. Chanyeol memang mahir dalam membuat orang telanjang bulat.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu manis." Chanyeol juga membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini dia juga sama dengan Baekhyun, Telanjang bulat.

BYURRRRR

Baekhyun mengambil soda didekatnya dan mengguyurnya ketubuh Chanyeol, "Sedikit pembukaan mungkin akan bagus."

Baekhyun menjilat soda yang dia guyur ditubuh Chanyeol , mulai dari leher Chanyeol mengigit kecil dan memberikan Kiss mark kemerahan disana. Jilatan Baekhyun turun ke Nipple coklat Cahnyeol, dengan ganas Bakhyun menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang kehausan.

"Ohh Fuckkk ... so goodd Maniss.. Ahhh." Racau Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengigit manja Nipple miliknya. Chanyeol merasa Junior miliknya berdiri tegak mengacung sempurna.

Setelah puas bermain-main di Nipple Chanyeol lidah Baekhyun menyusuri perut Six pack Cahanyeol dan berhenti didepan Junior Chanyeol.

"Kenapa berhenti manis?." Tanya Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karena Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas menjilati tubuhnya.

"Hmm, aku hanya memandang sikecil ini, ternyata dia lumayan juga." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut Junior Chanyeol yang berkedut-kedut itu.

"Juniorku memang.. Ahhhh .. aahh shittt ... ahhh .. " desah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengulum dan menyedot Penis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin kuat menyedot penis Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa merasakan Penis Chanyeol semakin Hard saja dibuatnya. Sedotan yang dilakukan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol nikmat dengan Refleks Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti sedotan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Oooucchh ... Ahhh shittt ... ahhh . aaahhhh .. inihhh sanagatt nikmat manisss.. peniskuhh Ahhhh ...berkeduttt kedutt ahhhh .. " racau Chanyeol panjang tanpa menghiraukan mereka sedang ada di Super market walau pun tempat mereka ada disudut Super market saat ini.

Tidak mau Klimaks dengan cepat, Chanyeol pun menarik kepala Baekhyun. Dilumatnya bibir tipis nan menggoda itu. baekhyun pun membalasnya tak kalah brutal dari Chanyeol. Bunyi kecipak-kecipak dari aktivitas saling mengulum dan melumat yang mereka lakukan. Tangan Chanyeol pun tak mau diam begitu saja, tangannya mulai mengocok Penis Baekhyun.

"Langsung keintinya saja bagaimana Manis?.aku ingin merasakan hole sempitmu itu meremas juniorku."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, karena memang itu yang dia inginkan. Apa Baekhyun terlihat seperti pria murahan? Hmmm, sepertinya begitu jika nafsu mulai menguasaimu. Cahnyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menungging. Baekhyun pun menungging membelakangi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan Penis Chanyeol yang digesekkan disekitas hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, rasanya tersetrum begitu nikmat. Kalau kalia ingin tahu rasanya.

JLEEBBBBB

"Ahhhhhh ... Fuckkkk, pelan-pelan bodohhh." Teriak Baekhyun saat Penis Chanyeol masuk seluruhnya dalam satu hentakkan.

"Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol menyesal karena agak kasar. Setelah Baekhyun agak Rileks dia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bergerak.

"Bergeraklah Tampan." Ujar Baekhyun.

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menggerakkan Penisnya didalam hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan Penisnya intens dan teratur membuat desahan nikmat meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa henti. Disaat itu juga Chanyeol menyentuh Sweet spot Baekhyun

"Ouuhh Fuckk.. Ahhhhh.. aahhh Chayeoll aaahhhh iyaa ituhh ahhhh... enakk .. teruss.. ahhh." Racau Baekhyun tak karuan. "Ahhh... enakkk.. Penismu itu.. ahhhhh besar Chanyeol ... Ahhh rasanyaa gelii ... Ahhhh... ahhhhh..."

"Ahhh holemu Ahhh sempitt sekalihh Baekhyunnn Ahhhh ... aku sukaa Ahhhh .. fuckkk." Chanyeol pun mendesah tak karuan seperti Baekhyun.

Mereka mendesah berdua, mereka benar-benar tidak menghiraukan saat ini mereka sedang berada ditempat yang memungkinkan mereka dapat dilihat oleh siapa pun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika nafsu sudah menguasai mereka berdua.

"Aahhhhh Chanyeoll akuhhh mau keluar ahhhhh ... lebih cepat aaahhh."

"Sabar manisss ... Aku belum puas dengan Holemu ituhh ..Ahhh."

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dia sangat ingin menyemburkan spermanya, namun Chanyeol malah menutup lubang Penisnya dan itu sangat sakit karena membuat Orgasme Baekhyun tertahan.

"Ohhhh Jebballl Ahhhh.. lepaskan Chanyeol ahhh.. ahhhh ."

Baekhyun merasakan Penis Chanyeol berkedut didalam holenya, dia tau kalau Chanyeol akan klimaks. Baekhyun mengedutkan holenya, hingga menjepit Penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang enak.

"Kau nakal sekalihh maniss .. Ahhhh ... penisku kau jepitt .. Ahhh aku sudah tak tahann Ahhhh...

Chanyeol memercepat sodokannya, Baekhyun meringis antara rasa sakit dan nikmat karena lubang penisnya masih ditutup oleh Chanyeol.

"AAAAHHHH ... OOOUUCCHH ... AAAAHHHH CHANYEOL / BAEKHYUNN.. AHHHHH... " desah panjang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Kau hebat manis." Ucap Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan Penisnya yang masih berada dihole Baekhyun.

"Kau juga begitu hebat Tampan." Ujar Baekhyun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur didalam tubuhnya.

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

"Jalanmu aneh sekali Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?." Tanya Luhan saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas pagi itu.

"Biasa dia habis bercinta dengan om-om hidung polkadot." Seru Tao yang sedang membuka-buka majalah dewasa edisi spesial.

"Berapa ronde kalian bermain?." Tanya Lay penasaran.

"Junior Om itu besar tidah Baekhyun-ah?." Tambah Xiumin.

"Ahhh ... bokongku jadi gatal ingin dipuaskan." Gerutu Kyungsoo asal saja.

"YAA! Kalian bicara yang tidak-tidak, aku bertemu seorang Namja berwajah tampan, yang punya body atletis dan pastinya Juniornya.. Errrr so Hawt. Kita bercinta didalam super market kemarin" Jelas Baekhyun sambil memoles Eyeliner dimatanya.

"JINJA?." Teriak lima anak setan tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Benar .. dia itu .."

"Pagi anak-anak ... " ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat ada sebuah suara menyapa mereka.

"PARK CHANYEOL? KAU KENAPA BISA ADA DISINI?." Jerit Baekhyun sambil membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol dengan santai tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Benar, aku sekarang adalah guru kalian hari ini."

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?." Tanya Luhan penasara.

"Dia Namja yang bercinta denganku di super market." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Ohh." Lima anak setan itu ber-Oh ria.

"Oke, kita langsug mulai saja pelajara hari ini." Beritahu Chanyeol.

"Guys, apa kalian siap untuk hari ini?." Tanya Baekhyun pada lima temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa yang kau maksud Baekhyun?."

"Hmmm ... mungkin sedikit berbagi Kehangatan dengan teman-temanku tidak ada salahnya, benar kan Chanyeol Saem?."

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**ASTAGFIRULLAHHHH ...**

**HAHAHAHAH...**

**Maafin saya yang sudh membuat mata dan pikiran kalian ternodai oleh bacaan ini ... hahahahahaha**

**Oiya, makasih banget ya Readers atas tanggapan kalian yang sangat Luar biasa atas FF ini ...**

**#BOWWWWWW**

**Oke, saya mohon maaf ya kalau ada Riview yang tidak bisa saya balas.. sekali lagi maaf ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya Guys ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTROL YOUR HORMON**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

"_Pagi anak-anak ... " ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat ada sebuah suara menyapa mereka._

"_PARK CHANYEOL? KAU KENAPA BISA ADA DISINI?." Jerit Baekhyun sambil membulatkan matanya._

_Chanyeol dengan santai tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Benar, aku sekarang adalah guru kalian hari ini."_

"_Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?." Tanya Luhan penasara._

"_Dia Namja yang bercinta denganku di super market." Jawab Baekhyun jujur._

"_Ohh." Lima anak setan itu ber-Oh ria._

"_Oke, kita langsug mulai saja pelajara hari ini." Beritahu Chanyeol._

"_Guys, apa kalian siap untuk hari ini?." Tanya Baekhyun pada lima temannya yang lain._

_Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa yang kau maksud Baekhyun?."_

"_Hmmm ... mungkin sedikit berbagi Kehangatan dengan teman-temanku tidak ada salahnya, benar kan Chanyeol Saem?."_

**#**

**#**

**~ CONTROL YOUR HORMON [ Chapter 3 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

Chanyeol menyeringai saat mendengar itu, "Ehemm ... Byun Baekhyun, bisa kau keruanganku sebentar. Dan yang lainnya kerjakan tugas membuat Paper tentang sistem Reproduksi dan kumpulkan hari ini."

Setelah berbicara seperti ini Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan langsung berlalu dari ruang kelas yang sudah tercium aroma yang sangat mengganggu. ke Enam anak setan itu hanya bisa melongo dan terdiam ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mencium hal buruk akan terjadi padamu, Beib." Seru Tao sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat kan tadi wajahnya, Errrr ... menyeramkan." Gumam Luhan bergidik.

"Baekhyun-ah, Nanti banyakin istigfar aja ya." Lay memberikan saran yang langsung diberi Deat glare oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bisa membantu doa saja Baekhyun-ah." Xiumin menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah lotion pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa, Soo?."

"Kau pakai saja, aku takut Lubangmu melar dan tak lagi perawan, Baekki." Jelas Kyungsoo polos.

"HUAAAHAHAHAHAHA." Luhan, Tao, Xiumin dan Lay tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"YAA! Punyaku masih rapat Kyugsoo." Protes Baekhyun.

"Hmmm ... Tapi kan sudah tidak perawan lagi."

"Isshh ... Lubangmu juga sudah tidak perawan Soo, Ingat itu."

"Enak saja, aku masih perawan, masih rapat dan mengigit.. Rawwrrr."

"Iyuhh... " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"HAHAHAHAHAA ... " tawa meledak dikelas VVIP itu.

**~ooOOOoo~**

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Terdengar suara ketukan, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas yang dia sedang periksa kearah pintu ruang kerja yang tertutup itu.

"Masuk." Seru Chanyeol.

Pintu pun membuka perlahan, dari luar menyembul kepala sang murid sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kearah Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol pun membalas senyuman murid itu.

"Mari masuk Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Perlahan Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerja Chanyeol, diruangan itu cukup rapih, bersih dan wangi. "Silahkan duduk."

"Ada apa Saem memanggilku?." Tanya Baekyun saat dia sudah mendudukkan dirinya dikursi didepan Chanyeol.

"Coba jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu tadi dikelas." Pinta Chanyeol, menatap tajam kearah mata Baekhyun.

"Uhhh ... disini kenapa panas sekali sih." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dia membuka beberapa kancing seragamnya hingga menampillkan sebagian dadanya yang mulus, padahal saat itu ruangan terasa dingin dengan AC yang menyala. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menelan kasar salivanya.

"Baekhyun-ah coba jelaskan." Tuntut Chanyeol lagi, saat ini dia juga jadi merasa kegerahan. Tentu saja gerah melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah membuka semua kancing baju seragamnya.

Baekhyun menyeringai, dengan berani dia naik keatas meja. Merangkak dengan sensualnya kearah Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar. Dia menahan nafsu yang sekarang sudah memuncak. Baekhyun menarik dari yang dipakai Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah Chanyeol kewajahnya, "Kau tampan Saem, bisakah aku memilikimu?."

Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih itu, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu. Dikuncinya pintu ruang kerjanya. "Kau boleh memilikiku, semua yang ada padaku milikilah sepuasmu."

"Benarkah?." Tanya Baekhyun seduktif,terdengar menggoda ditelinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, ditariknya tubuh mungil itu mendekat kearahnya, "Apa aku terlihat berbohong, manis?."

"Sepertinya kau menyukaiku, Saem." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh tinggi itu erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukan Baekhyun, mengancingkan kancing seragam Baekhyun yang tadi dibuka Baekhyun sendiri. "Kalau aku mencintaimu bagaimana?."

**~ooOOOoo~**

Tao menjilat bibirnya berkali-kali, matanya tak kunjung berkedip melihat kearah layar Laptop didepannya. Jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang kini meremas Junior miliknya sendiri.

"Omo, Tao kau menonton apa?." Tanya Lay tiba-tiba saat mendengar desahan suara Pria dari Laptop milik Tao.

"Sini deh, nonton bareng sini." Ajak Tao, tanpa pikir panjang Lay pun mendekati Tao.

"Huwaaaa ... kenapa menonton ini tidak bilang-bilang Tao?." Protes Lay dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Layar Laptop, Tao hanya cecengiran saja.

"YAAA! Kalian sedang apa?." Teriak Luhan, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo, mereka bertiga mendekati Tao dan Lay.

"Seme-nya tanpan, junior-nya juga .. Errrr So Damn bigger." Komen Kyungsoo saat melihat vIdeo ya, bisa dibilang video Bokep. Hohoho.

"Dia artis porno favorite-ku, namanya Kris. Nama aslinya Wu Yifan." Beritahu Tao pada teman-temannya.

"Pantas saja, semua foto di Handphome-mu itu ternyata foto dia. Lumayan juga." Komen Xiumin yang tidak sadar air liurnya menetes saat melihat adegan yang menampilkan Seorang Pria berambut blonde menggenjot Pria yang lainnya dengan intens dan desahan yang menggoda.

"YA! Luhannie apa yang kau lakukan?." Pekik Tao saat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjilat layar Laptop Tao.

"Dia menggoda Tao, aku jadi ingin Junior miliknya. Ahh ... aku ingin diperkosa seperti Pria yang sedang digenjot dia itu." Jawab Luhan yang menampilkan wajah 'Mupeng'-nya.

"Andai dia jadi guru disini. Ahh .. aku mau diperkosa tiap jam sama dia." Seru Kyungsoo yang kini sedang meremas junior-nya yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

"Iya, liat saja Junior dia, OH MY GODNESS. Bokong langsung gatal ingin dipuaskan." Tambah Lay yang dengan sensualnya mengemut ibu jarinya sendiri.

"Jangan pernah ada yang suka sama dia kecuali aku." Ultimatum Tao pada teman-teman setannya itu.

"YEEEE ... EMANGNYA KAU SAJA YANG INGIN DIRINYA KITA JUGA KELESS." Teriak Luhan, Lay, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo kompak dengan gaya Alay.

"Enak saja, dia–."

"Aahhh.. Fuckk.. aahhh you're so tight baby.. Ahhhhh.. fuckkk ouucchh..." suara desahan dari Kris yang sedang bercinta dengan lawan mainnya dalam video itu, membuat semua terdiam seribu bahasa.

Aura penuh nafsu langsung menyelimuti kelas VVIP itu. keLima anak setan itu sudah meremas junior masing-masing dengan mata yang tak lepas dari layar Laptop itu. Kyungsoo sudah membuka Celana dan Underwear miliknya mengocok perlahan junior-nya yang kini sudah menegang total.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Luhan ternyata sudah telanjang bulat bahkan tangannya selain mengocok juniornya juga sedang memanjakan nipple merah muda miliknya. Lay dan Xiumin saling membantu mengocok Junior mereka masing-masing. Tao, oh jangan ganggu dia. Tao saat ini sedang mendesah tak karuan sambil mengocok Juniornya intens. Dia begitu nafsu dengan sosok Kris dalam video itu.

"Ahh... ohh yeeaahhh Ahhh ... " Desahan Kris yang sedang menggenjot intens lawan mainnya membahana dikelas itu. kelima anak setan itu pun ikut mendesah mendengarnya. Mereka berlima terus mengocok junior mereka dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada adegan panas yang Kris lakukan divideo itu.

"Ohh .. Baby ... aku ingin keluar Ahhhh ... " pekik Kris dalam video itu, sepertinya dia akan Klimaks.

"Aku juga Kris sayang." Ucap Tao mempercepat kocokan pada Juniornya.

"Tunggu, aku juga ingin Ahhhh ... " Kyungsoo juga ikut mempercepat kocokannya, juniornya terasa berkedut-kedut hebat.

"Ahhhh ... akuhh.. ahh juga." Luhan mendesah tak karuan, tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat sekarang.

"Lay Ahhh .. kocok yang cepat Ahhhh .. " pinta Xiumin pada Lay yang masih mengocok juniornya.

"Kau juga Xiumin ... Ahhhh Juniorkuhh Ahhhh mau ,,, Ahhh ." Lay pun juga meminta Xiumin untuk mengocok juniornya cepat.

"AHHHHHH ... FUCKKK AAHHHH... " Teriak Kris klimaks dalam video itu, bukan hanya Kris yang berteriak seperti itu namun kelima anak setan itu pun juga telah sampai pada puncak mereka masing-masing.

"Kau hebat Baby." Gumam Kris pada lawan mainnya dalam Video itu.

"Kau juga hebat Kris, Juniormu Ahhh ... menakjubkan." Jawab Tao sambil menjilati Sperma yang berceceran dijari-jari tangannya.

**~ooOOOoo~**

"Aku tidak mau Appa." Teriak seorang Pria berkulit Tan pada seorang Pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan kearah Pria berkulit Tan itu, "Kai-ah, Appa mohon padamu mengajarlah disekolah itu."

Kai mendengus nafasnya kasar, "Appa, aku kan ingin melanjutkan kuliah S2 dikanada, aku pokoknya tidak mau menjadi guru disana. Cukup Appa saja yang mengajar disana."

"Tapi Kai-ah, coba dulu saja. Appa mohon." Kim Songsaemnim terus membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi, Appa ... "

"Kai-ah, Appa mohon."

"Baiklah, besok aku kesana."

**~ooOOOoo~**

Pagi yang cerah dibulan November, terlihat banyak siswa-siswi Genie International School yang teratur masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing. Begitu pun juga dengan ke Enam anak setan yang memasuki kelas VVIP.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemarin kau berbuat apa saja dengan Chanyeol Saem?." Tanya Tao kepo saat duduk dibangkunya.

"Lubangmu tidak melar kan?." Tambah Kyungsoo yang langsung diberi Deathglare oleh Baekhyun.

"Lubangku masih rapat Soo, Tapi hatiku yang galau sekarang." Seru Baekhyun sedikit sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Galau? Kau hamil anak Chanyeol Saem, Baehyun-ah?." Tanya Xiumin asal.

"Kau hamil? Astagfirullah, makanya kalo maen tuh pake pengaman. Kata pak polisi juga pake sabuk pengaman biar aman." Tutur Lay menasehati.

"Isshh, siapa juga yang hamil. Aku ini Namja, tidak bisa hamil. Pabbo." Baekhyun menjitak kepala Lay kesal.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol Saem?."

DEG~

Pertanyaan Luhan seperti sebuah Listrik yang menyengat dan membuat aliran darah dijantung Baekhyun seri bukali lebih cepat dari biasanya, keringat dingin mengalir dipelipis Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak, YA! Apa yang kau–."

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa seseorang yang memasuki kelas dan berhasil memotong perkataan Baekhyun, Kepala sekolah.

"Pagi pak." Sapa ke enam anak setan itu, mereka langsung duduk manis dan bersikap manis didepan kepala sekolah.

"Oke, hari ini kami sudah membuat peraturan baru untuk kelas ini. Peraturannya akan saya tempel dikelas ini. Ada yang ingin bertanya sebelum saya keluar kelas?." Tawar Kepala sekolah.

"Kepala sekolah tampan hari ini." Seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah tersenyum, "Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya."

"Pak."

"Ya, Lay-ah?."

"Muaachh."

"Hahahaa, iya terima kasih Lay-ah."

"Pak."

"Iya, Tao-ah?."

"Kapan keluarnya?."

"Tidak ada lagi yang mau bertanya?." Kepala sekolah menawari sekali lagi, kini semua anak setan itu menggelengkan kepala mereka kompak. "Oke, selamat pagi semua."

"Dasar tua bangka." Cicit Luhan saat kepala sekolah sudah keluar kelas.

"Eh, kita lihat peraturannya yuk." Ajak Xiumin yang kini berjalan menuju peraturan itu ditempel. Ke enam anak setan itu berkumpul dan mulai embaca penguuman itu.

**~oo ATTENTION oo~**

**Untuk seluruh murid dari kelas VVIP, kami membuat peraturan baru untuk kalian semua. Setiap orang dari kalian akan diajar masing-masing satu guru. Menurut kami itu sangat efektif untuk mengajar kalian. Ini List guru yang akan mengajar kalian.**

**Byun Baekhyun akan diajar oleh Park Chanyeol Songsaemnim.**

**Temui Beliau di Ruang kerjanya hari ini jam 11.00 siang.**

**Do Kyungsoo akan diajar oleh Kim Jongin Songsaemnim.**

**Temui beliau ditaman Sekolah hari ini jam 11.00 Siang.**

**Xi Luhan akan diajar oleh Oh Sehun Songsaemnim.**

**Temui beliau dikantin sekolah hari ini jam 11.00 Siang.**

**Zhang Yixing akan diajar oleh Kim Junmyeon Songsaemnim.**

**Temui beliau diperpustakaan hari ini jam 11.00 Siang.**

**Huang Zi Tao akan diajar oleh (Dirahasiakan karena permintaan).**

**Temui beliau diruang musik sekolah hari ini jam 11.00 Siang.**

**Kim Minseok akan diajar oleh Kim Jongdae Songsaemnim.**

**Temui beliau dibalkon sekolah hari ini jam 11.00 Siang.**

**Demikianlah pengumuman ini kami buat dengan sebaik-baiknya, akhir kata kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian.**

**TERTANDA KEPALA SEKOLAH**

"Apaan, masa aku diajar sama guru itu. Isshh." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Padahal dalam hatinya menjerit kesenangan.

"Kim Jongin? Sepertinya orangnya menarik." Komen Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum penuh maksud. Entah apa yang ada diotaknya saat ini.

"Itu kenapa nama guru yang mengajarku dirahasiakan?" Tao juga ikut menggerutu.

Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay hanya berdiam diri saja tak komen apapun, tumben sekali mereka diam seperti itu. ya, kalian pasti tau apa yang mereka sedang pikirkan saat ini.

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah taman sekolah, mata bulatnya menjelajah seisi taman mencari sosok guru yang dimaksud. Matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang duduk sendiri dibanku kayu dibawah pohon Mapple yang sedang berguguran. Kyungsoo menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Do Kyungsoo." Seru Orang itu.

"Ne? O-oh ya, Do Kyungsoo inmida." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya didepan gurunya itu.

"Manis."

"Ne?."

"Lucu."

"Ne?."

"Imut."

"Ne?."

"Kau yang akan jadi muridku?." Tanya Kai.

"Iya, salam kenal Jongin Saem."

"Coba kau kemari, mendekat padaku." Perintah Kai. Kyungsoo pun mendekat.

GREBBB

Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo membulat mata bulatnya sempurna mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu.

CHUPP~

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, "Pelajaran pertama, Puaskan gurumu, Kyungsoo."

**~ooOOOoo~**

Luhan kini sudah memasuki Kantin sekolah yang sudah sepi itu, ada sesosok pria duduk disalah satu bangku dikanti itu yang sedang meminum sesuatu yang Luhan hapal itu adalah Bubble Tea.

"Oh Sehun Songsaemnim, aku Xi Luhan." Sapa Luhan saat sudah berdiri didepan Sehun.

Sehun masih sibuk meminum Bubble Tea miliknya, "Oh."

"Sehun Saem, hari ini kita belajar apa?." Tanya Luhan.

Sehun berjalan bendekat kearah Luhan, dia meminum Bubble Tea-nya. Tanpa Babibu dia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Sehun memberikan Luhan Bubble Tea dari mulutnya kemulut Luhan.

"Kita sekarang belajar bagaimana memuaskan dan membuat orang lain bahagia, apa kau siap Luhannie?."

**~ooOOOoo~**

Lay membuka pintu perpustakaan, ini pertama kalinya dia masuk kedalam perpustakaan selama dia sekolah disini. menurutnya perpustakaan itu tempat paling membosankan sedunia. Lay menemukan sesosok Pria yang sedang asik membaca buku disalah satu meja diperpuskan itu, Lay menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Annyeong, apa kau yang bernama Kim Junmyeon Songsaemnim?." Tanya Lay pada orang tersebut.

Orang itu menutup buku yang dia baca dan menoleh kearah Lay sambil mmberikan senyuman Angel miliknya, "Ya benar panggil saja aku Suho Saem, kau yang bernama Zhang Yixing? Ayo silahkan duduk."

Lay pun duduk didepan Suho, "Kau tampan Suho Saem, kita akan belajar apa hari ini?."

Suho mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Lay, "Kau bisa Alfabet, Lay?."

Lay mengangguk percaya diri, "Pastinya Saem."

"Oke, Give me 'A'."

"A."

"Bukan seperti itu, Lay-ah." Koreksi Suho.

"Yang benar bagaimana,Saem?."

"Begini."

"Ahhhh ... Ahhhhh ... " desah Lay saat Suho meremas-remas Junior milik Lay.

Suho menyeringai, "Nah, itu baru benar, Lay. Sekarang apa kau sudah siap belajar 'Alfabet' denganku?."

**~ooOOOoo~**

Tao menggerutu dalam hati disepanjang jalan menuju ruang musik, karena dia tidak tau siapa yang akan menjadi guru untuknya. Tao sudah sampai diruang musik, dibukanya perlahan pintunya. Disana sangat sepi tidak ada siapa-siapa dan ruangannya sangat gelap, karena lampu ruangnnya belum dinyalakan.

"Halo, Ada orang?." Teriak Tao membahana ruang musik itu.

"Kau yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?." Tanya seseorang dengan suara Bass mengagetkan Tao.

"K-kau S-siapa?." Tanya Tao ketakutan, dia memang takut dengan kegelapan apalagi sekarang ditambah sebuah suara tanpa sosok.

KLIKKK

Lampu diruang musik itu menyala, Tao langsung membulatkan mata dan mulutnya ketika melihat sosok manusia Tampan berbaring diatas piano telanjang tanpa pakaian melekat dibadannya yang sedang tiduran dengantangan kanan menyangga kepalanya.

"K-kris .. Kau J-jadi guru disini?."

"Benar, aku sudah bosan menjadi artis porno. Ketika ada tawaran menjadi seorang guru, kenapa tidak aku coba." Jelas Kris sambil tersenyum penuh maksud kearah Tao sambil mengocok Juniornya yang kini tengah menegang.

Tao menelan salivanya kasar melihat pemandangan menggiurkan didepan matanya itu, "Memangnya kau bisa mengajariku apa?."

Kris turun dari atas piano berjalan kearah Tao, "karena Kau muridku yang tampan, pelajaran pertama untukmu adalah Makanlah pisang, karena itu sangat sehat untukmu, kau siap, Tao-ah?."

**~ooOOOoo~**

Angin diatas balkon menerpa lembut wajah Xiumin, dia kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang guru yang akan mengajar dia.

"Chen Saem, kenapa kita belajar dibalkon sekolah?." Tanya Xiumin ingin tahu.

Chen tersenyum, "Disini enak, banyak angin Xiumin."

Xiumin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Maksud Saem?."

CHU~

Chen mengecup bibir Xiumin sekilas, "Maksudnya hari ini kita akan mempelajari sesuatu yang panas, sangat panas dan paling panas. Apa kau siap melakukannya?."

#

#

*** TO BE CONTINUED ***

#

#

**HAHAHAHAH ...**

**MAAF YA MAAF BANGETTTTTT LAMAAAAA ...**

**Saya benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini,**

**Gimana sama Chapter ini? Kurang HOT ya? Maaf ya Readers...**

**Oiya,**

**Saya izin Hiatus sampai tahun depan, karena saya akan Praktek Rumah sakit dipelosok.. hohohhohoh**

**Jadi FF saya yang ber-Chapter seperti**

**CONTROL YOUR HORMON**

**I LOVE THIS LOVE**

**WELL, TELL ME YOUR NAME**

**HELLO, MY BOYFRIEND**

**Akan HIATUS selama saya Hiatus, jadi mohon maaf ya...**

**Saya usahakan setelah selesai Praktek saya akan berikan Chapter terbarunya...**

**Sekali lagi saya Mohon Izin Hiatus sama kalian semua ya Readers..**

**#BOWWWWWW**

**Annyeong ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTROL YOUR HORMON**

**[ CHAPTER 4 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**~ CONTROL YOUR HORMON [ Chapter 4 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Puaskan Saem? Maksudnya, Saem? Aku tidak mengerti." Seru Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan wajahnya dihadapan Kai. Hei, ini bukan seperti Kyungsoo yang kita kenal. Kenapa Kyungsoo berubah menjadi polos seperti ini? Bukankah dia sangat Pervert seperti yang kita semua kenal. Apa dia hanya pura-pura polos saja dihadapan Kai?.

"Iya, puaskan gurumu." Kai mengulang perkataannya.

"Caranya Saem?."

"Buka semua bajumu." Perintah Kai seketika.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, dia pun dengan senang hati dia membuka satu persatu seragam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kini, Kyungsoo sudah telanjang total tanpa sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo agak sedikit bergidik saat angin ditaman itu menyentuh tubuh polosnya, "Aku sudah membuka bajuku, Saem, terus apalagi?."

Kai berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Kyungsoo, Kai menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo pelan. "Anak pintar, mau kita lanjutkan, Kyungsoo-ya?."

"Boleh Saem."

Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo ditekankan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda milik Kyungsoo, dilumatnya pelan bibir itu. Kai melumat intens bibir Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tanpa ada balasan dari Kyungsoo. Kai merasa ada yang aneh dia pun menghentikan aksi melumatbibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa Kyungsoo-ya? Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pelajaran yang aku berikan?." Tanya Kai lembut.

"Saem curang."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, "Curang? Maksudmu?."

"Kenapa hanya aku yang harus telanjang? Kenapa Saem tidak? Ah, Saem tidak adil." Jelas Kyungsoo, Kai yag mendengar itu bukannya kaget dia malah menyeringai penuh maksud.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, Kyungsoo-ya." Tanpa pikir panjang Kai pun membuka baju yang melekat ditubuhnya satu persatu, dia tidak menghiraukan kalau saat ini dia berada ditengah taman sekolah. "Bagaimana? Saem juga sudah telanjang sama sepertimu."

"HUWAAAAA... Junior Saem besar juga, tapi kok hitam ya Saem? Tidak sepertiku putih dan imut." Seru Kyungsoo saat melihat Junior Kai yang masih terkulai lemas.

Kai langsung Sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, "YA! Tapi milik Saem rasa coklat, pasti kau akan ketagihan bila sudah merasakannya."

"Masa sih Saem?."

"Ahhh... kau Ahhh.. nakal ya KyungsooAhhhh..." Desah Kai saat Kyungsoo meremas dan mengocok Junior Kai tiba-tiba, kontan saja Junior Kai menegang seketika.

Kyungsoo menyeringai mesum, "Boleh aku coba junior saem yang rasa coklat itu?."

"Dengan senang hati muridku."

Kyungsoo berjongkok memegang mantap Junior Kai, terdengar desahan nikmat dari Kai. Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya kejunior Kai, Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya menatap junior Kai yang berkedut-kedut ingin dipuaskan.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo-ya?." Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Hmmm, lain kali saja Saem aku menikmatinya. Aku mau kembali kekelas." Kyungsoo berdiri dan memunguti seragamnya yang berserakan.

"Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan tugas dari gurumu ini, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai lalu menghampirinya, diberinya kecupan dipipi Kai. "Annyeong Saem." Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Kai sendirian telanjang ditengah taman.

"Awas kau, Kyungsoo-ya. Akan kubuat kau ketagihan dengan Juniorku."

Kyungsoo menyeringai tanpa diketahui Kai, "Tidak semudah itu mendapatkan Lubangku, Saem."

**~ooOOOoo~**

"Membuat orang lain bahagia?."

Sehun menyeringai, "Ya buat orang lain bahagia, mungkin kau bisa mulai dengan membahagiakan Saemmu ini, Luhannie."

Luhan mendekat perlahan kearah Sehun, "Mungkin maksud Saem seperti ini."

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi guru barunya, tanpa pikir panjang dilumatnya bibir gurunya itu penuh nafsu. Sehun hanya diam saja mendapat perlakuan dari muridnya itu. lumatan demi lumatan Luhan berikan pada Sehun, kini tangan kanan Luhan dengan nakalnya meremas Junior Sehun.

"Eunghhh ... " Akhirnya desahan itu keluar juga, desahan dari bibir Sehun. Sehun bergerak gelisah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Luhan. Sehun pun tidak bisa hanya tinggal diam saja.

Kini dia pun dengan ganas melumat bibir Luhan, ditekan tengkuk Luhan olehnya agar dia bisa dengan mudah dan gampang melumat bibir tipis itu. Sehun seolah kesetanan saat ini semua baju yang dia pakai dan Luhan pakai sudah lepas berserakan dilantai Kantin.

"Ahhh.. kau Liar Saem." Gumam Luhan, badannya kini dipenuhi dengan keringat.

Sehun menjilat peluh yang meluncur dipelipis Luhan, "Kau juga sangat menggoda, Luhannie."

"Ahhhh ... aahh... teruss Saemm Ahhhh... " desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai menjilat dan menggigit nakal Nipple merah muda miliknya. "Saem."

"Hmmm ... "

Luhan membalikkan tubuh Sehun kini dia yang berada dibawah, "Katanya kau ingin aku memuaskanmu jadi kau nikmati saja permainanku."

Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun, kini dia beralih pada Leher Sehun digigitnya lehernya sampai memberikan tanda kemerahan disana. Setelash puas Luhan turun kedada Sehun dijilatinya Nipple Sehun.

"Ahhhh ... Eunghhhh,... Ahhhh." Sehun mendesah tak karuan saat Luhan bermain-main di Nipplenya.

Luhan kini menurunkan tubuhnya menuju Junior Sehun yang sudah menegang sempurna, berkedut-kedut menantang siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Oucchhhh.. emmmmmm.. aahhhhShitt..." Racau Sehun saat mulut Luhan menservice Junior miliknya.

"Hmmm.. You Soo Ahhhhhh... Moreee... Ahhhh.. Luhannieee.. Ahhhhh... "

PLOPP

Luhan melepas Junior Sehun dari mulutnya, Sehun yang merasa sudah diatas awan merasa kecewa.

"Kenapa berhenti Luhan?."

Luhan turun dari atas meja kantin, "Hmmm... Lain kali saja kita teruskan Saem."

"T-tapi kau harus menyelesaikannya, Luhannie."

Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun, "Bermain solo saja ya Sehun Saem."

"YAA! Luhannie." Pekik Sehun, namun Luhan tetap berlalu dengan centilnya, dengan tubuh telanjangnya itu.

**~ooOOOoo~**

"Ohh, begitu ya Saem." Gumam Lay.

Suho tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya, Lay-ah apa kita mau lanjut?."

Lay menganggukkan kepalanya, "Boleh Saem."

Suho tersenyum mesum sambil memainkan jari didagunya, "Give me your body."

Lay mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudnya Saem?."

Suho tetap mempertahankan senyumannya dia berdiri mendekati Lay, tangannya membelai lembut rambut Lay, "Kau tampan Lay."

Lay membalas senyuman Suho, entah apa yang sedang merasuki pikiran Lay. Dengan sendirinya Lay mengalungkan tangannya dileher Suho. "Kau juga tampan, Suho Saem."

Suho mengalungkan tangannya diinggang Lay, "Terima kasih, sweety."

"Saem... "

"Ap–Hmmpptthhh ... "

Belum selesai Suho bebicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Lay, kini Lumatan lembuttanpa paksaan diberikan Lay pada Suho. Awalnya Suho kaget dengan perlakuan Lay yang mendadak namun karena lembutnya ciuman Lay, Suho pun memejamkan matanya menikmatinnya.

Perlahan Lay membuka kancing kemeja Suho satu persatu, setelah semua kancing terbuka kini tangannya membuka kemeja biru muda milik Suho yang kini mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atas Suho.

"Kau mau langsung keintinya Lay-ah?."

Lay tersenyum, "Aku akan menunjukkan keahlianku padamu, Suho Saem."

"Maksudmu?."

SREKKKK

Tanpa banyak bicara Lay dapat membuka ikat pinggang dan Resleting Suho dengan cepat dan hasilnya Suho telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Kau boleh juga, Lay-ah." Suho terpesona dengan keahlian yang dimiliki Lay, keahlian menelanjangi orang.

"Huwahh, badan Saem boleh juga. Hmm, Saem itu namanya siapa?." Tanya Lay.

"Siapa?."

Lay berjongkok dan menunjuk kearah Junior Suho yang manis terkulai lemas, "Ini, dia imut. Siapa namanya Saem?."

"Hahaha, apa Kau ber–Ahhh... Emmmm... Ouuchhh Yeeaahhhh... "

Suho dibuat mendesah oleh mulut Lay yang kini mem-Blow Job junior Suho, Junior Suho yang tadi lemas kini menegang sempurna karena tengah dipermainkan oleh rongga hangat mulut Lay.

"Give me 'A' Saem." Perintah Lay.

"MaksudmuAhhhh.. ahhhh... "

Lay menyeringai mendengar desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Suho, saat dia mengocok intens Junior Suho. "Begitu Saem, sekarang Give me 'O'."

"Apa yang–Ahhhhh ... Ahhhh... "

"Bukan 'A' Saem tapi 'O', ayo ulangi lagi." Titah Lay. "Give me 'O'."

"Oucchhhh... Ouchhhh ... Ouchhhh ..." desah Suho mengikuti perintah Lay saat gigi Lay mengigit ujung Junior Suho, kini Suho tau apa yang Lay inginkan.

"Sekarang Give me S.O.S Saem"

"Shittttt ... Ouuhhh.. Shiitttttt ... " Desahan Suho nyaring mengisi perpustakaan itu saat mulut Lay menyedot kuat Juniornya.

"Saem pintar." Puji Lay, "Sekarang Saem sebutkan semua huruf Alfabet."

Lay semakin cepat menghisap Junior Suho, dijilatnya dan tak lupa diberikannya gigitan-gigitan nakal pada Junior Suho. "Aahhhhh ... Shiittt.. Ouuccchhh ... Fucckkkk... So goodddd yeeahhhh .. hmmmm... Eunghhhh ... Ahhhh ... Ahhhh... Lay-ahh AkuUHHHH Inginnn..."

PLOPP~

Lay dengan cepat melepaskan Junior Suho dari mulutnya, "Aku capek Suho Saem, belajarnya udahan ya."

"Tapi aku sebentar lagi ingin keluar Lay-ah." Seru Suho kecewa, sebentar lagi dia akan Klimaks namun Lay menghentikan kegiatan Blow Job-nya.

"Suho Saem bisa melanjutkannya sendiri, saya permisi dulu Suho Saem."

"Tapi Lay-ah ... "

"Astagfirullah, Saem dosa tau. Yaudah Saem aku pergi dulu ya, dahh."

Lay pun langsung meninggalkan Suho yang masih memohon pada Lay untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah Lay lakukan padanya. Lay tidak mengubrisnya dia langsung keluar perpustakaan, dia tak usah repot-repot mencari pakaiannya karena sedaritadi yang telanjang hanyalah Suho seorang. Lay masih memakai seragam sekolahnya lengkap.

"Lay, Awas kau."

**~ooOOOoo~**

"Kenapa mukamu panik begitu, Manis?." Tanya Kris saat sudah berada didekat Tao. "Aku tau kau sering menonton video-video pornoku, kau juga mengoleksi seua foto telanjangku di HandPhone-mu, iya kan Tao-ah?."

"D-dari mana kau bisa tau , Kris ?."

Kris tertawa kecil, "Tidak penting aku tau darimana, yang penting apa kau siap menerima pelajaran yang nanti akan kuberikan padamu, Eoh?."

"Apa yang akan kau ajarkan padaku, Kris Saem?."

"Makan pisang."

Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Makan Pisang? Saem kalau hanya makan pisang saja tanpa diajari pun aku bisa sendiri. Dan lagi pula memangnya disini ada pisang, Kris Saem?."

"Ada."

Tao menautkan alisnya bingung, "Dimana?."

"Disini." kris menunjukkan jarinya kearah Juniornya yang sudah mengacung besar keatas hampur menutupi pusarnya.

GLEK~

Tao menelan salivanya kasar melihat Junior besar milik Kris yang teracung berkedut-kedut, terlihat adacairan bening diujungnya pertanda Kris sudah sangat terangsang saat ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin mencobanya, Tao-ah?." Tawar Kris.

Lagi-lagi Tao menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, matanya tak lepas dari Junior besar Kris. Sebuah tawaran yang cukup, ah tidak itu adalah sebuah tawaran yang sangat-sangat menggiurkan untuk Tao. Tanpa sadar Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kris yang seperti diberi lanpu hijau menyeringai, "Oke sekarang kita mulai."

"Mu-mulai?."

Kris memegang kedua pundak Tao, memaksanya untuk berjongkok. "Nah, sekarang ini pisangmu, cobalah."

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata elang milik Kris, "Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak menyesal, Kris Saem?."

"Menyesal? Hahahaha, tidak ada kata menyesal dalam kamus hidupku, kau tau."

"Aku pegang ucapanmu, Kris Saem."

"Ouchhh ..." desah Kris, saat Tao tanpa aba-aba menjilat Junior Kris dari buah zakarnya lanjut keujung Junior Kris.

Kris menjambak rambut Tao dengan kedua tangannya, memaksa mulut Tao mengenyot juniornya lebih cepat. Tao pun hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ohhhh Yaaaahh ... Ahhhhh ... mulutmu nikmat Tao-ah .. aahhhh ... ahhhh... "

Tao menyeringai mendengar racauan yang keluar dari mulut Kris, Tao bukan hanya mem-Blow Job junior Kris namun juga Hand Job. Double kenikmatan yang dia berikan untuk Kris.

"Eungghhhhh ... ituhh nikmattt Ahhhhh ... aaaahhhhhh ..."

Lidah Tao pun mulai menjilati batang kenikmatan itu, mulai dari ujung ke ujung tidak lupa lubang Junior Kris pun diberi jilatan nakal olehnya. Lubang penis adalah titik paling nikmat untuk Kris.

"Ohhh SHIITTTTTT ... DAMNNNN aahhhhhh ... aaaahhhhhhh ... " Racau Kris memenuhi ruang musik itu. Kris kini menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur, membuat Juniornya keluar masuk dimulut Tao. "Ahhhhh ... Ooucchhhh ... Ahhhh .."

Tao pun tak tinggal diam, dia ikut membantu. Dia memelintir buah Zakar Kris, memberikan sensasi nikmat tak terkira untuk Kris. "Ahhhh ... I'm Cummingggg AHHHHH... Shiittttttt... Ahhhhhh ..."

CROOTTTT...

CROOTTTT...

CROOTTTT...

Cairan Sperma milik Kris berceceran dilantai Ruang musik, ya, saat Tao mendengar Kris ingin Klimaks dia melepaskan Blow Job-nya.

"Kenapa kau lepas, Tao-ah?." Tanya Kris kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin saja melepasnya." Jawab Tao santai.

"Apa maksudu? Apa kau tidak ingin merasakan Sperma milikku, Tao-ah?."

"Ah, aku permisi dulu Kris Saem, aku ingin kembali kekelas."

"YAA! TAO-AH, KEMBALI KESINI. PERMAINAN BELUM SELESAI."

Tao terus saja berjalan keluar ruang musik tanpa mendengarkan teriakkan dari Kris.

"Awas kau Tao. Akan ku buat kau tidak bisa lepas dariku."

**~ooOOOoo~**

"Panas? Panas yang bagaimana Saem? Ini saja sudah panas." Tanya Xiumin pada Chen.

"Hmmm.. Sesuatu yang panas selain itu."

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa sih Saem? Jangan buat orang penasaran.

DUKKK

Chen mendorong tubuh Xiumin ketembok balkon sekolah.

Chen tersenyum mesum, "Apa aku terlihat misterius, Xiumin-ah?."

"Tidak, kau terlihat mesum Saem."

Chen tertawa keras mendengarnya, "Hahahaha, benarkah? Bukankah–Ahhh... Shitt... "

Xiumin tertawa mendengar desahan Chen saat lutunya digesekkan kearah junior Chen yang masih tertutup celana itu, "Tuh kan perkataanku benar, kalau Saem mesum."

"Kau mulai nakal ya, Xiumin-ah."

"Aku tidak nakal Saem aku hanya ..." Xiumin dengan cekatan membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Chen, tak butuh waktu lama Chen pun dibuat telanjang bulat. "Sedikit Liar."

"Hebat juga kau, bisa membuatku telanjang begitu saja."

"Tentu saja Saem, apa kau ingin melihat kehebatanku yang lain Chen Saem?."

"Boleh, Apa it–Ahhhh... Emmmm ... "

Xiumin memegang mantap Junior Chen dan langsung mengocoknya intens, "Bagaimana Saem?."

"Itu sangatAhhhhh .. nikmatAhhhh ... "

"Mau yang lebih Saem?." Tawar Xiumin.

"Boleh kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Xiumin tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati Saem."

"Ahhhh ... lebihhh cepatt Ahhhh ... nikmat.. Ahhhh .." Xiumin menghentikan gerakan mengocok Junior Chen, kini dia memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke Junior Chen yang berkedut-kedut itu. Xiumin menjilat-jilat lubang Junior Chen. Dan mulai mem-Blow Job Junior Chen, kepala Xiumin naik turun teratur memberikan kehangatan rongga mulutnya pada Junior Chen.

"Xiumin.. Ahhh ... MoreeAhhh ... Deep More.. Ahhhh." Racau Chen saat Juniornya dimanja mulut Xiumin.

Kini junior Chen bukan hanya dimanja oleh mulut Xiumin saja namun tangan Xiumin juga membeikan sensasi nakal dibuah zakar Chen. Dua sensasi yang sangat nikmat oleh Chen.

"Ahhh... OOHH FUCKKK... Ahhh... " Chen memegang kepala Xiumin dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya agar gerakan Xiumin menghisap Juniornya lebih cepat. Xiumin pun tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"XiuminnnAhhhh... ahhhhhh... inihhh nikmatAhhhh."

Xiumin terus mengemut Junior Chen yang lumayan besar memenuhi mulutnya itu, Xiumin mengigit kecil Junior Chen. Xiumin merasa mulutnya berkedut-kedut, ternyata itu kedutan dari Junior Chen, dia ingin Klimaks. Xiumin memcabut Junior Chen dari mulutnya.

PLOPP

"Kenapa berhenti Xiumin-ah, ini tanggung."

Xiumin tersenyum nakal, "Lanjutkan sendiri saja ya Saem, aku mau kembali kekelas."

"T-tapi Xiumi-ah.."

"Annyeong Chen Saem."

Xiumin pun menuruni tangga balkon dengan cepat.

"Xiumin-ah, kau akan kubalas."

**#**

**#**

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

**#**

**#**

Keenam anak setan itu kini tengah berkumpul dikelas VVIP, mereka sedng asyik berbincang tentang apa yang mereka rasakan hari ini dengan guru baru mereka.

"Gimana tadi?." Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Hahahaha, si Kai Saem juniornya item ihh, tapi gede juga." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Junior Punya Sehun Saem putih, terus lumayan gede. Hmm, manis juga. Hihihi." Luhan pun ikut menjawab.

"Junior Chen Saem juga manis." Xiumin nimbrung.

"Eh, eh tau gak, Juniornya Suho Saem imut lucu deh, pengen aku kasih nama, gemes dehh." Lay ikut menambahkan.

"Hahahaha, kalian lucu ihh, kalau kau Tao bagaimana dengan Junior Kris? Artis porno idolamu itu?." tanya Baekhyun

"SO DAMN BIGGER.. ahhh, kenapa ada perjanjian itu sih? Kalau saja tidak ada pantatku mungkin sudah puas digenjot oleh juniornya. Ohh pisangkuh." Jawab Tao sedikit kecewa. Ya, mereka melakukan itu karena ada kesepakatan sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha, tenang saja Tao-ah, ini kan baru permulaan." Baekhyun memberi semangat untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol Saem tadi, Baekhyun-ah?." Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tau.

"Iya, kenapa kau tak cerita juga?." Tambah Luhan penasaran.

"Benar, ayo dong kau cerita juga Baekhyun-ah. Gimana Junior Chanyeol Saem?." Tao pun ikut menambahkan.

"Iya, ayo dong cerita." Lay dan Xiumin kompak mengkompori.

Baekhyun berSweatdrop ria, dia merasa dipojokkan oleh teman-temannya itu. "Emm.. A-anu ... Emm .. I-itu ... "

"Hai semua." Sapa seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh keenam anak setan itu.

"CHOI MINHO." Pekik keenam anak setan itu.

KLIKK

Minho mengunci pintu kelas VVIP itu, "Apa kabar kalian semua?."

"Mau apa kau kesini? Bukannya kau pelayan kantin kan? Bukan guru?.." tanya Tao penasaran.

Minho menyeringai penuh maksud kearah enam anak setan itu, "Aku ingin balas dendam dengan kalian."

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**#**

**#**

**READERSS.. ANNYEONG ...**

**Prince Hadhi ESP here ...**

**HUWAHHHH .. Maaf ya saya Hiatus lama ...**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?**

**Semoga baik-baik saja ya ...**

**Ini Chapter lanjutannya..**

**MAAF YA LAMA ... MAAF BANGETTTT !**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Kurang HOT kah? Atau kurang puas dengan ceritanya?**

**Oke ditunggu Komenan dari kalian semua ...**

**Itu membuat saya semangat loh ngelanjutin FF ini ...**

**Oiya, makasih juga waktu kemarin ada yg komen kalau FF ini "SAMPAH"...**

**Makasih banget lohh ...**

**Sakit hati sih, tapi Gpp toh kalo ada yang suka pasti ada juga yang gak suka ...**

**Okehh..**

**Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini ...**

**Selamat Tahun baru ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CONTROL YOUR HORMON**

**[ CHAPTER 5 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING :CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO, TAORIS, SULAY, CHENMIN**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, LITTLE BIT COMEDY, YAOI.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**#**

**#**

**#**

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

#

#

#

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

"_Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol Saem tadi, Baekhyun-ah?." Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tau._

"_Iya, kenapa kau tak cerita juga?." Tambah Luhan penasaran._

"_Benar, ayo dong kau cerita juga Baekhyun-ah. Gimana Junior Chanyeol Saem?." Tao pun ikut menambahkan._

"_Iya, ayo dong cerita." Lay dan Xiumin kompak mengkompori._

_Baekhyun berSweatdrop ria, dia merasa dipojokkan oleh teman-temannya itu. "Emm.. A-anu ... Emm .. I-itu ... "_

"_Hai semua." Sapa seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh keenam anak setan itu._

"_CHOI MINHO." Pekik keenam anak setan itu._

_KLIKK_

_Minho mengunci pintu kelas VVIP itu, "Apa kabar kalian semua?."_

"_Mau apa kau kesini? Bukannya kau pelayan kantin kan? Bukan guru?.." tanya Tao penasaran._

_Minho menyeringai penuh maksud kearah enam anak setan itu, "Aku ingin balas dendam dengan kalian."_

**#**

**#**

**~ CONTROL YOUR HORMON [ Chapter 5 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Balas dendam? Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Tao penasaran dengan kehadiran Minho yang tiba-tiba itu. minho hanya menyeringai tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan mendekati Minho, "Hai, baby apa kabar dirimu?."

Minho tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo, "Aku baik-baik saja Baby."

CHU~

Kyungsoo mencium bibir Minho sekilas, "Mau apa kau kesini baby? Mau bermain dengan kami lagi? Apa kau tidak kapok, Emm?."

CHU~

Minho membalas kecupan Kyungsoo sekilas, "Kapok? Tentu saja tidak, aku malah akan membalas semua yang kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan padaku dikamar mandi lantai tiga itu, baby."

"Membalas kami? Tidak salah tuh?." Gumam Xiumin

"Uuhhh, takutt. Hahahaha." Tawa Luhan.

"HHAHAHAHA..." keenam anak setan itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?." Tanya Minho yng masih berseringai didepn keenam anak setan itu.

"Seharusnya kami yang berbicara seperti itu, apa kau tidak takut lubangmu itu akan melar, Minho-Ssi?." Tao berseru sedikit mengancam pada Minho.

"Aku rasa kau yang seharusnya takut pada apa yang akan kulakukan pada kalian semua." Miinho tak kalah mengancamnya.

"HHAHAHAHHA... " Lagi-lagi keenam anak setan itu tertawa mendengar ancaman dari Minho, seperti tak ada sesuatu yang harus ditakutkan pada ucapkan Minho itu.

"Astagfirullah, Minho-ssi jangan begitu, dosa tau." Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Coba buktikan, kalau memang kami harus takutdengan apa yang akan kau lakukan, hahaha." Tantang Baekhyun.

"Aku harap kalian tidak akan menyesalinya."

"Hahaha, banyak bicara kau Minho, Ayo guys kita habisi dia." Ajak Luhan pada ke lima teman-teman setannya itu.

Minho tertawa kecil dia menacungkan sebuah botol aneh berwarna hitam, dengan cekatan Minho memasang sebuah masker diwajahnya, "Ucapkan selamat datang wahai pisang, anak-anak."

CEZZZZZZZZZ

Pemantik dibotol itu terbuka mengeluarkan asap yang cukup tebal, asap itu lama kelamaan memenuhi ruang kelas VVIP tersebut.

"Apa yang Kau la ... " sebuah suara memekin namun tiba-tiba berhnti seketika.

Minho tertawa keras, "Hey anak-anak setan, It's showtime."

**#**

**#**

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

**#**

**#**

**~ooo FLASBACK ON ooo~**

"Kenapa semua harus jam 11?." tanya Xiumin saat melihat pengumuman yang telah ditempel kepala sekolah dikelas mereka.

"Iya, sepertinya ada hal yang aneh disini." Tao mncoba menduga-duga.

"Astagfirullah, jangan Su'udzon begitu. Pamali tau." Lay mencoba menasehati.

"Aku setuju dengan Tao, ini memang ada yang aneh. Kenapa kita harus diajar dengan guru yang berbeda setiap orangnya? Ahh, benar-benar mencurigakan." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Benar juga, aku jadi takut kalau begini." Tambah Luhan sambil melahap pisang yang baru dikirim pamannya dari papua barat untuknya.

"Hmm.. aku punya ide." Seru Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ide? Apa?!." Tanya kelima anak setan itu Antusias.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seringaian, mungkin menurutnya akan menyeramkan jika dia melakukan itu tapi itu malah menambah kesan imut diwajah putihnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita beri sedikit pelajaran pada guru-guru baru kita itu."

"Boleh juga, bagaimana caranya baby Soo?." Tanya Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan memberikan satu kecupan dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Kita uji dulu para Guru itu, kita berikan mereka sebuah service tapi kita hentikan ditengah jalan." Jelas kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu bagaimana, Soo?."

"Maksudku begini."

"Ahhh Fuckkk.. " Desah Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo meremas Junior miliknya. "Kau nakal, Soo."

"Tapi ingat jangan sampai melakukan _This and That_, mengerti?." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kita melakukan itu untuk apa, Soo?." Tanya Xiumin belum mengerti

"Untuk memastikan saja, apakah guru kita itu Mesum atau tidak."

"Kalau mesum?." Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo kembali menyeringai, "Bukannya kau senang jika ada yang menghangatkan lubangmu itu, Luhanie?."

"_Shit_, oke aku paham, Soo." Kata Luhan

"Bagaimana kalian semua setuju?." Tanya Kyungsoo pada kelima teman setannya itu.

"Oke kita coba."

**~oooOOOooo~**

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

"Masuk." Seru Chanyeol saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Pintu pun perlahan terbuka, Chanyeol melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangannya. "Baekhyun-ah, akhirnya kau datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, "Maaf Saem lama."

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apa, duduklah."

Baekhyun pun menggeser bangku yang ada didepan Chanyeol dan duduk disana, "Chanyeol Saem, hari ini kita akan belajar apa?."

"Hari ini kita tidak belajar apa-apa, Baekhyun-ah." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"MWO?! Isshh, kalau tau kita tidak belajar aku kan bisa pergi Shopping, Saem." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol terkikik, dia menggeser kursi miliknya. mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun langsung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, "Tapi aku ingin berdua saja padamu, Chagi-ya."

GREBBB

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh gurunya itu yang sekarang menjabat menjadi kekasihnya itu, "Yeollie, aku sangat rindu padamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Baekhyun, dia membalas memeluk kekasih hatinya itu, "Rindu padaku? Setiap harikan kita bertemu, Chagi."

Baekhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, "Yeollie."

"Hmmm..."

"Aku rindu."

"Rindu padaku? Aku tau, kau kan sudah bilang padaku tadi."

"Bukan."

"Terus kau rindu pada siapa? Jangan bilang kau berselingkuh dibelakangku, Baekki."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat kepalanya saat Chanyeol menuduhnya berselingkuh, "Bukan Yeollie Pabbo, siapa juga yang berselingkuh dibelakangmu."

"Terus kau risndu pada siapa kalau begitu?."

CHUPP

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol, "Aku rindu pada pisangmu Chagi, bokongku sudah gatal ingin dipuaskan."

"HAHAHAHAAH..." chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Isshh, kenapa ketawa Yeollie?."

"Kau lucu sekali Chagi, sampai segitunya merindukan pisangku." Chanyeol masih tertawa.

"Habisnya pisangmu itu bikin ketagihan Yeollie." Jujur Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk, menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun. Dilumatnya bibir Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya keleher Chanyeol membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

"Ahh.. Channn .. ahhh." Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mempermainkan puting susunya, entah sejak kapan sekarang mereka sudah setengah telanjang. "Ahhhh..." desah Baekhyun lagi saat Chanyeol menggigit mesra puting susu nerwarna merah muda menggairahkan itu.

Tak mau kalah dari Chanyeol, baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menindihnya. Kini giliran dia yang menindih Chanyeol.

"Sekarang giliran aku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan Seringaiannya yang mematikan itu. Dia menjelajah wajah Chanyeol, dijilatinya pipi Chanyeol tanpa jijik, digigitnya pelan cuping telinga Chanyeol.

"Ahh,,, " desah Chanyeol, Baekhyun makin menjadi saat mendengar desahannya. Dilumatnya kasar Bibir Chanyeol, dia mainkan Lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Chanyeol. "Baekhyummpphh.. Ahhh."

"Kau sungguh Liar Baekhyun .. Ahhh." Desah Cahnyeol saat Baekhyun mulai menjilati dada bidang menggairahkan itu, dipermainkannya puting susu Chanyeol yang merona merah itu. Sampailah Baekhyun dipusar Chanyeol, tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun bermain – main disitu.

"Baekhymmpphh.. ahhh ituuupphmm.. aaahhh." Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar desahan Chanyeol saat dia memainkan Pusar Sexy Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar dia sangat tergoda dengan gundukan besar dibawah pusar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengelus-elus pelan Gundukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol geli, "Yeollie ... boleh ya ..."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, Baekhyun seperti anak kecil yang sedang memohon meminta balon. Chanyeol mengangguk, setuju. Senyum bahagia merekah dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Dengan kasar dibukanya Kancing celana dan Resleting Chanyeol, ditariknya celanaya Chanyeol sampai yang tersisa hanyalah Celana dalam hitam dengan gundukan besar didalamnya, itu Errrr ... sangat menggoda iman. Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat pemandangan itu, seperti kerasukan setan Baekhyun langsung menggigit-gigit manja gundukan itu.

"Ahh.. ituaaaahhh sanghhmmpp.. Nikmatsshmmm. Baekhyunaahh.. " desah Chanyeol panjang yang menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya menahan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan pada Juniornya.

Tanpa pikir panjang baekhyun membuka Celana dalam Chanyeol, dia sudah sangat tidak sabar. Dan terpampang Junior Chanyeol yang sudah keras tegak berdiri. Baekhyun Takjub bentuknya sangat sempurna, berkedut-kedut dengan urat dimana-mana, dihiasi bulu yang cukup rimbun disekelilingnya cukup kontras dengan tubuh putih Chanyeol, Errrr .. So Hawt.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau kaget juniorku besar seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah? Seperti baru melihat Juniorku saja." Goda Chanyeol saat Baekhyun hanya melihat Juniornya tanpa berkedip. Lagi-lagi seperti ada setan yang merasuki tubuh Baekhyun, diremasnya langsung Junior Chanyeol. Dikocoknya perlahan. "Ahhhh.." Desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai menjilati Junior Chanyeol, agak ragu namun pasti mulai memasukkan Junior Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya. Dihisapnya intens Junior menggairahkan itu. "Ahhh.. Kauuu sunguhh Oooohhh.. Hebatthhmm Baekhyunaahh."

Chanyeol sudah merasa puas dengan Service yang diberikan Baekhyun, dia menarik Tubuh Baekhyun dan menindihnya, ditariknya kasar celana Baekhyun. Menakjubkan dalam seketika Baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeohhmpphh ahh.. Moreee Ahhhhahh." Desah Baekhyun ditengah ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau siap, Baekhyun-ah? Kita mulai permainan intinya."

JLEBBB~

"Chanyeoll ahhhh sa.. kitttt ahhh." Tanpa aba aba Chanyeol memasukkan Juniornya kasar kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sedikit sakit dibuatnya.

"Tenang Baekhyun-ah, ini akan nikmat,seperti baru pertama kali saja."

"Kau terlalu kasar bodoh, lagi pula punyamu begitu besar."

"Tapi kau suka kan?." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengoda Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya ber-Blushing ria dibuatnya.

"Chanyeolllll AAAHHHHH... AHHHH.. " desah Baekhyun keras, saat Chanyeol mulai menyodok-nyodok intens bokong Baekhyun. Terasa begitu nikmat.

"Lubanggmuuuhh ahhh.. sempithhmmpp aaahh. Aku sukaa.."

"Chanyeoll ahhh.. Juniormu ahhhh.. aahhhhh nikmattt.. aku juga sukaaa.."

Ini sudah hampir saju jam berjalan, kedua insan itu masih saja dengan aktivitas panas mereka.

"Chanyeoll.. aku mau hmmphh keluarr.."

"Aku juga Baekhyunn ahhh..."

CROOTTTTT

CROTTTTTT

Cairan putih Baekhyun muncrat diperutnya dan perut Chanyeol yang sedang menindihnya, Baekhyun pun merasakan hangat di lubang anusnya, ternyata Chanyeol sudah Klimaks. Mereka berdua saling berpelukan satu sama lainnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau memang memuaskan, Gomaweo."

"Chanyeol, kau juga sangat menggairahkan."

Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, kalau dirinya telah melanggar perjanjian yang telah dia dan kelima teman setannya sepakati. Mungkin dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk berbohong pada kelima teman setannya itu.

**~ ooo FLASHBACK OFF ooo~**

**#**

**#**

***** CONTROL YOUR HORMON *****

**#**

**#**

"Sudah bangun rupanya kalian." Seru Minho, saat keenam anak-anak setan itu terbangun dari pingsan mereka setelah menghirup gas bius yang Minho lepas dikelas itu.

"YAAA! LEPASKAN KAMI, BRENGSEK." Pekik Luhan saat dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat tali diatas kursi, bukan hanya dirinya yang seperti itu tapi kelima teman-temannya juga sama seperti dirinya.

"Hahaha, Apa kau bilang lepaskan? Hahahaa, nanti setelah aku puas membalas dendamku pada kalian semua." Tawa Minho menggelegar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami, Hah?." Tanya Xiumin yang bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Oh, Hell ternyata bokongnya sudah disumpal dengan sebuah Vibrator. Xiumin berdoa semoga Vibrator itu rusak.

"Aku sudah seribu kali memberi tahu kalian kalau aku ingin membalas dendam dengan kalian semua, aku benar-benar terhina saat kalian membuatku benar-benar seperti seorang pelacur waktu dikamar mandi itu." minho menerangkan

"Lepaskan kami, sekarang juga." Perintah Luhan sekali lagi.

"Nanti setelah aku puas membalas dendam pada kalian."

"Lepaskan kataku." Bentak Luhan

"Berisik." Minho mulai emosi, Minho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, "It's time to revenge."

Minho menekan tombol berwarna merah yang ada dibenda persegi yang saat ini dia pegang, keenam anak setan itu membulatkan mata mereka. Vibrator yang sekarang tertanam dihole mereka bergetar perlahan. Desahan keluar dari mulut mereka, merasakan nikmat yang mereka rasakan dari getaran Vibrator itu.

Minho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Bagaimana? Nikmat, Eoh?."

Minho menambah getaran Vibrator itu menjadi ke Mode Maksimal, Vibrator itu bergetar makin kencang didalam Hole keenam anak setan itu.

"Ahhh.. Shiittt ... Ahhhhh.. Fuckkkkk... Ahhhh...Hmmmpphhhh... Ouucchhhh ... AAAhhhh ... " desah keenam anak setan itu.

Minho mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang menyelempang ditubuhnya, sebuah _Ring Cock._ Minho berjalan kearah keenam anak setan itu, tanpa pikir panjang dia memasangkan Ring Cock tersebut ke junior para anak setan yang sudah menegang sempurna karena rangsangan yang diberikan Vibrator yang bergetar dihole mereka.

"Ahhh... Kumohon Jangan Ahhh ... " seru Luhan memelas saat Minho memasangkan Ring Cock pada juniornya dia susah payah menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"Minho-Ssi, Pleasaee Ahhhh ... jangan pasang ituhh .. ituhh Ahhh sunggu menyiksaa Ahhhh ... " Racau Kyungsoo tak karuan, dia merasakan kenikmatan dan kesakitan sekaligus setelah Ring Cock itu dipasang pada Juniornya.

"Minhooo .. Ahhhhh .. Jebballl ... lepas ituhhh Ahhhhhh.. FUCCKKKKKKK ... " Pekik Tao, dia sudah Klimaks. Namun tidak ada cairan Sperma yang menyembur dari Junior miliknya karena ditahan oleh Ring Cock yang dipasang Minho pada Junior miliknya.

"Cukup menyenangkan melihat kalian seperti ini." Ucap Minho terkekeh melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuat dirinya terangsang itu, "Sepertinya jika ada yang ikut bergabung dengan pesta ini akan menyenangkan."

"Apahh .. Ahhhhh .. maksudmuhhh... " tukas Lay yang menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya, dia ingin Klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Vibrator dalam Holenya benar-benar membuat dirinya terangsang hebat.

PLOKKK

PLOKKK

Minho menepuk kedua tangannya, "Silahkan masuk."

Pintu kelas VVIP yang tidak terkunci itu terbuka, terlihat ada 5 orang memasuki kelas VVIP tersebut.

Minho tersenyum pada 5 orang tersebut, "Sudah siap untuk berpesta, Guys?."

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI READERSSSS ...**

**Doohhh maaf ya saya Update-nya lama ...**

**Hohhohohoh**

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ?**

**Apakah kurang memuaskan?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan para Readers semua ...**

**Oiya, kemarin banyak yang nanya**

**Saya ini cowo atau cewe?**

**Udah jelas banget dinama Authornya saya ini Namja .. hohohoh**

**Terus ada yang nanya pas bikin FF ini gimana perasaannya?**

**Biasa aja, gak ada perasaan apa-apa.. hohohohoho**

**SUERRRR ...**

**Okehh..**

**Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini ...**

**Ditunggu Komenan dari kalian semua ...**

**Itu membuat saya semangat loh ngelanjutin FF ini ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya Readers ...**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
